Kittens for sale
by NekuSakuraba101
Summary: Fluff, I think. AU: Where Kano goes to sell kittens. Happy Birthday Kano!


_**Hey, It's Kano's Birthday! Yay! And as always I've written something terrible for his birthday. Like I said I'm not good at writing, but some of you seemed to like the one I wrote for Shintaro's birthday so, maybe this won't be that bad. Here's hoping~**_

The was a windy and bitter-sweet day. Kano's arms trembled slightly from the heaviness of the cardboard box he was holding and the slight joustling that was taking place inside. He walked down the pretty much empty sidewalk by himself toward the nearest super market.

On his way he nearly slipped in a small remaining puddle almost spilling the lively contents of his box onto the unforgiving side walk. Small mews of protest came from the box against his sudden jerking actions.

"It's alright guys," he said assuringly to the box, "We're almost there." and he padded along back down the sidewalk again.

~0~

"Right here'll be fine." he said placing the box down near a pole in front of the opening of the store. He'd seen people do this on t.v so he was pretty sure it was legit. He sat on the block of concrete surrounding the pole and pushed the box over inbetween his legs and opened it.

Three pairs of yellow-brown cat eyes stared back into his own. There were three kittens in the box, four had been born, but he'd been allowed to keep one of them. It was very unfair since he'd loved and named all of them just the same, but here he was selling the 'unwanted' kittens that he could not keep.

"Don't worry," he said smiling and reaching down to stroke the silky fur behind each of the kitten's ears, "I'll find good home's for all of you." And with that he pulled out the makeshift sign saying 'Kittens for sale' in red and blue letters that he'd tucked into the box as well. And he continued to sit with the sign, waiting.

~0~

Kido was bored and looking for something to do. It was because of this predicament that she found herself near the supermarket just down the street from her house. She hadn't really known what she was planning on doing when she got there, but not this.

When she'd been about to walk in the store she spied a box. Normally cardboard boxes on the street signified a person who had no respect for the enviroment and dumped their trash out in the open, but this box held something very special. Kittens. Three of them to be exact: a brown one, a black one, and one of smokey gray.

Kido, immediately seeing the kittens, ran over and kneeled beside the box. The three kittens pounced on one another and play fought with their newly developed claws and teeth. She also saw a sign propped up against the concrete of the pole the box was pushed against. 'Kittens for sale' it read in terrible colored letters. She stared back down at the kittens, "What kind of heartless idiot would just leave you here by yourselves?" She reached down and pulled the grey one out of the box, while it let out a whispered mew, and held it close to her face to rub her cheek against it.

"Oh, did you want to take a kitten?"

Kido turned to see a blonde haired boy standing behind her. He had a can of juice in one hand and two bottles of water in the other. Immediately Kido hated him. Okay, maybe hate was too strong a word, but she knew she definetly disliked him. He wore this goofy smile on his face that she found very annoying for some reason. He also looked absolutely ridiculous, wearing fluffy pink bunny ear muffs that totally clashed with his dark brown hoodie.

"Eh? Is something wrong?" he asked as he noticed the strange glare the girl was giving him. The girl lowered the grey kitten she'd been holding back down into the box and stood up to face him.

"Yes there is." she said harshly, and Kano slightly flinched at her tone. She pointed at the cardboard box, "Are they yours?" she asked.

"...Yes" he said hesitantly.

"Then why the hell are they out here alone?"

"Um... well I got thirsty and-"

"You're an idiot." she said and sat on the concrete around the pole. Somewhat reluctantly Kano sat down next to her.

"Are you going to take one," he asked again.

"No." came the short reply.

"Why not? I can see that you really like them." he said.

The green haired girl next to him let out an annoyed sigh, "Because I'm not allowed to have any pets in my apartment."

"Oh." he was silent again, but silence unnerved him.

"My names Kano, but my first name is Shuuya. What's yours?"

"Kido."

"What's your first name." he asked.

She fixed him with a cold glare, "None of your buisness." she said.

~0~

The waited together for hours. Kido didn't say much and surprising even himself, neither did Kano. Kido mostly played with the kittens when she thought Kano wasn't looking. He thought it was kind of cute, though she kind of scared him when she glared at him or looked like she might murder him.

Soon it began to get too late for Kano to stay out. He tucked the now napping kittens away in the cardboard box and threw the plastic containers in the trash.

"Are you coming back tomorrow?" Kido asked.

"Yeah, why?" asked Kano.

"Because I have to make sure you don't get those kittens stolen from you." she said.

"Kido?"

"Hmm?"

Kano handed her the grey kitten from the box.

"But I can't-" she started.

"Just hide him, for a bit. You need him more than I do." he said.

"Thank you." Kido said and... smiled.

_**Review if want. Love you people so much, and I love Kano to ^^**_


End file.
